packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Crosby
Lubbock, Texas | college= Colorado | draft= 2007 / Round: 6 / Pick: 193 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Mason Crosby (born September 3, 1984 in Lubbock, Texas), is a professional American football placekicker for the Green Bay Packers in the National Football League. Crosby's first two seasons as a professional have seen him post more points than any player in NFL history during their first two seasons. Professional career Green Bay Packers Mason Crosby was chosen by the Green Bay Packers with the 19th pick of the sixth round (193rd overall) of the 2007 NFL Draft, the last of three consecutive picks for the Packers, and the third kicker overall. Crosby entered training camp in a battle with incumbent Dave Rayner for the right to boot the ball for the Packers. During Green Bay's first pre-season game against the Pittsburgh Steelers, Crosby kicked a 52-yard field goal, the longest field goal in the history of Heinz Field, which is traditionally considered an extremely difficult place to kick. When the Packers made their final roster cut, it was revealed that Crosby beat out Rayner for the starting job. In his first regular season game, Crosby converted all three field goals he attempted, including a 53-yarder and a 42-yard kick with two seconds left on the clock to help the Packers defeat the visiting Philadelphia Eagles. The kick was the first game-winner by a rookie on Kickoff Weekend since 1979 (when Matt Bahr achieved the same feat). Crosby is the first player in NFL history to kick a 50-yard field goal and a game-winning field goal with under a minute remaining in his NFL debut. Crosby was named NFC Special Teams Player of the Week (the first rookie kicker to receive this honor on opening weekend). Crosby was awarded the NFC Special Teams Player of the Month for November 2007. He led all NFL kickers with 54 points during the month and tied for the lead with 12 field goals as the Packers posted a 4-1 mark. Crosby converted 12 of 15 field goals during November and was a perfect 18-for-18 on PATs. The sixth-round pick (No. 193) had at least one field goal in every game, including four in the Week 9 win at Kansas City. His longest field goal of the month was a 52-yarder in the Week 13 contest at Dallas.8 For the 2007 season, Crosby leads the NFL with 130 points scored and his 24 field goals rank first in the NFC. Crosby came just 3 points away from tying an NFL record for most points scored in a season by a rookie (Kevin Butler had 144 points for Chicago in 1985). Crosby was voted the Diet Pepsi NFL Rookie of the Week for games played on December 13–17. Crosby went four-for-four in field goals, including a long 50-yard field goal and 46-yard and 44-yard kicks, and three-for-three in extra points in the Packers' 33 - 14 win over the St. Louis Rams. Crosby finished the season leading the NFL with 141 points, the highest-scoring season by a kicker in franchise history and third-highest season point total by any Packers player. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links * NFL.com - Mason Crosby profile * Packers.com - Mason Crosby profile * Pro Football Reference - Mason Crosby career statistics Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers kickers Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers playoff captains Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions